Lost In You
by soulmates-exist
Summary: TROGAN! Feelings got involved when Tristan and Rory decided to be friends with benefits, then Logan got involved...Chapter 11 finally up!
1. One Fateful Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I realize stories like this have been done before, but all turn out differently, so give mine a chance please. Read, Enjoy and please Review!

**What you need to know right now:** Rory and Tristan are best friends. Rory's mum and dad stayed together when Lorelai fell pregnant. All should be explained in this chapter, so in many ways it's a filler to explain why everything will happen later. READ ON!

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 1: One Fateful Night**

Christmastime in Hartford was always the same, the air smelt like falling snow, fireplaces burning and homemade cookies. The small town resembled a silvery wonderland and in the centre of it all lay the humongous Christmas tree that all had pitched in to decorate. However, the most exciting times of all were enjoyed by those younger than most, but more privileged than all. The Queen and King Bee's of Chilton, known as Logan, Finn, Colin, Tristan, Rory, Madeline, Louise and Paris, these were the ones that would no doubt be included on every guest list of every party that was happening during the festive season. The festive season had even managed to brighten up the dark and uninviting hallways of Chilton Academy, school to only the upper-class in Hartford. Due to the lavish decorations about town all seemed perfect behind the manicured lawns, and extravagant mansions, but little did everyone know.

The noisy cafeteria was packed with Chilton students, the table in the centre contained the richest and most popular that had ever entered the doors of Chilton.

"Everyone's still going to Flow's Christmas show tonight right?" Finn asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah, did you get the tickets for everyone like you promised?" Louise asked him as she sipped her drink.

"8 tickets all paid and collected," Finn replied, pulling the tickets from his pocket and distributing them around the table.

Rory turned to Tristan and questioned, "Could you take me?"

"Sure," He replied, without thinking, as though it was taken for granted that he and Rory would be traveling there together.

"You want to know what I think about you two?" Colin interjected.

"What do you think about us Colin?" Tristan asked.

"I think the best friends thing sucks, who wants a best friend when you can't have sex with them? If you ask me you two are just plain stupid," Colin laughed as Paris hit his shoulder.

"Girls and guys can just be friends, you sex-driven maniac,"

"No, they can't," He replied, running his hand down her arm.

"Don't," Paris angrily replied snatching his hand from her arm

* * *

Rory Hayden, daughter of a prominent lawyer and trophy wife, entered the hallway of her family's lavishly outfitted mansion. The home, like always, only contained her and a few maids and butlers. The sound of the loud BMW convertible making its way up the driveway, averted Rory's attention and she headed for the door. As she opened the door, she was greeted with the smiling face of Tristan.

"Hey, ready to go?" He greeted her casually, entering the house.

"Just let me grab my purse," Rory replied, walking into the adjacent room.

As Rory turned to walk back into the entrance hall she was stopped by Tristan who had obviously followed her into the room.

"I've been thinking," said Tristan as Rory packed her purse with essential for the night, "about what Colin said."

"What about it?" Rory questioned.

"What if he's right?" asked Tristan, "What if for just one night we forgot the whole friend's thing?"

Rory turned and made her way to the front door, "We have to go"

"Let's not go," He almost begged her.

"Tristan, we have to go," She attempted to resist his stare and brushed past him, almost wishing he wouldn't follow after her continuing to pursue with his wants.

Tristan however didn't catch on and spun her around by the waist, kissing her passionately on the lips.

The two continued kissing until he had pushed her into one of the comfortablechairs in the room.

"Just don't think about it, and do it," He whispered into her ear as he took off his shirt.

Rory looked at Tristan, as a tingling sensation overcame her body at the touch of his hand, she thought to herself 'surely one night of indulgence could do no harm.' With that final thought, Rory stopped thinking about all the problems that might arise from her following through with this and proceeded up the staircase, Tristan in tow.

* * *

A/N: Rory won't be a slut, so for all who are worried, all will turn out fine. The sexual side had to start soon, the story will fall around this, you'll understand why as the chapters continue. I enjoy receiving constructive feedback so I appreciate any reviews, good or bad, so review and I'll update soon! 


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Nickelodeon

A/N: Wow everyone I was so nervous about writing my first story but all the reviews really made me motivated to write again, so the more reviews I get the faster I'll update, hint hint! Thanks to: IloveJMAC, Michaelover101, Cupid's Bride, kbear87, cjg6, joellekyle0712, BumpyRider, xSMiLES, trory-bear1. A few reviews mentioned the inclusion of Lorelia becoming a trophy wife: she will flourish more in upcoming chapters! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

Rory walked down the long halls of Chilton and entered her Math class, her usual seat was beside Louise, but today Louise was absent due to a long night of binge-drinking at Flow's concert and instead she was joined by Tristan.

"Hey Mary," He casually greeted her, as though last night had not happened.

"Hey," Rory answered, absent mindedly.

Rory's mind began to wander as thoughts of last night entered her mind. _It felt good _she thought _no it felt great. _She had always wondered what it was like and now she wondered if all girls felt as she did after their first time.It just felt right, it didn't make her slut that she had slept with her best friend, he was the only guy she had trusted for years and they had talked about this before. If it happened it would be a comfort thing, no strings attached, and last night became the time at which they both felt comfortable in sleeping with each other.

"What are you thinking, space cadet?" Tristan whispered in your ear, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing," She answered hastily.

Rory spent the remainder of the class staring into space and refusing to turn around and look at Tristan, although she had felt his gaze on her numerous times.

* * *

As the bell sounded, it signaled the end of the day and Rory hurriedly left her Chemistry class and exited the doors into the Chilton parking lot and proceeded towards her car. She heard jogging footsteps behind her and turned to see Tristan approaching her.

"Look Ror, I know something's up, tell me," He asked, looking concerned.

"I've just got a headache," She lied, avoiding eye contact with him. With that last comment, she entered her car and drove off towards her home. Leaving a confused Tristan standing in the car park.

* * *

Tristan had long been known as Chilton's resident playboy, but something in his best friend Rory had sparked his interest. She wasn't a typical conquest; she was independent and tended to enjoy the company of a good book rather than an actual person. Sure, he was known to sleep around but sleeping with Rory last night had been different; they had thought it over before, as most different-sex best friends have at one time or another, and decided it would be purely a comfort thing. Last night had proven that, there was no element of feeling obliged to make it seem like he was interested afterwards, it was simply a one night thing.

Perhaps that was made it so easy to be standing on her front step the following evening.

Tristan knocked and waited for a reply. Finally, a maid answered the door, allowed him to enter and gestured for him to go upstairs. As Tristan reached Rory's room he could hear no sound, she was no doubt lost in her fictional world at the moment.

He politely knocked, but entered before waiting for a reply. Rory looked up at the intruder and stood up opening her mouth in protest.

"Before you start, I can tell when you're lying and if you try the "I'm ok" bullshit on me again. I'm gonna hit you," He smirked as Rory sat back down on the bed.

"You wouldn't hit me," She teased.

"Your right I wouldn't, but it sounded threatening right?" Tristan replied as they both laughed.

Rory was always overanalyzing things that she had previously agreed to; she was then prone to write about them in her journal religiously. It was that conservative side that had drawn Tristan to the choice of a best friend like her; she was without a doubt his complete opposite. But for once he wanted Rory to be outgoing and be spontaneous, like last night, however it seemed that she had reverted to her old ways and was now overanalyzing the situation that had taken place in this very room.

"Look," Tristan lifted her head up by her chin, and then said whilst looking into her eyes, "I know you won't want to tell me what's wrong for awhile, but if you at least agree with me that I do know you well enough to realize that there is _something_ wrong. I promise, I'll drop it,"

After a lengthy silence Rory replied, "Your right, and your right in saying that I won't tell you for awhile,"

"Great, now let's go watch some cheesy Christmas specials on Nickelodeon," He suggested. Without waiting for Rory to reply he grabbed her arm and led her out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Ok not much happened and itdidn't really explain much, however it leads into everything that will happen in following chapters!Sorrythough!…Till next time. 


	3. Dance Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Wuthering Heights

A/N: Thanks to Robin2, Gilmoregirl7878, spinaround, beautifulbutterfly, IloveJMAC, NateBran, Gilmorefan31, GGluvr1987, Mrs. Williamthebloody, Angel1178, cjg6, LoVe23, princetongirl, Lexie M, you're keeping the story going by reviewing! Background of Characters is included at the bottom.

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 3: Dance Fever**

The 8 friends were all gathered in the Hartford community hall deciding upon decorations and table arrangements for the upcoming Christmas Dinner. The Christmas Dinner was annually held for all the families of children who attended Chilton, the whole affair was, however rather pompous. Decorations would always be unnecessary lavish and swarms of kitchen staff, waiters and concierge were hired just for the occasion. It was Hartford's way of beginning the Christmas week with a bang.

"Tell me again why we volunteered to do this?" Colin asked the group.

"C'mon Colin, who could do a better job than us?" Finn replied.

"Good point. So what do you want us to do girls?" Finn turned facing the girls who were standing in a tight circle behind the boys.

"Leave?" Paris answered dryly.

"Ouch," Finn lifted his hand and placed it on his heart, and dramatically tilted back his head.

Everyone laughed besides Paris who just grimaced and averted her attention back to straightening the table cloth on the table behind her.

"Finn, Colin can you help us move some tables around?" Louise asked as she was joined by Madeline at her side.

"Sure," They replied in unison.

And with that Tristan, Rory, Logan and Paris were left standing in silence.

"We're gunna go find something to do then," Tristan said finally breaking the silence.

Once the two boys had departed Paris then turned to Rory.

"Can you believe Colin? He's so pretentious,"

Rory laughed.

"You should go to the dance with him, you two would be cute," Rory smiled at her teasingly.

"Rory!" She replied slapping her friend lightly on the arm.

"Hey! You and I both know there's something hidden in the relationship, and don't go denying it," Rory defended herself as she sat down on a nearby chair whilst Paris sat facing her.

"Hypothetically, do you think friends can be more than just friends?" Paris finally asked after some silence.

"Huh?" Rory asked guiltily.

"I mean, would there be a friendship if it didn't work? I mean if two friends decided to be more, but didn't work…" She trailed off, realizing that she wasn't making sense.

"Paris you're a great girl what guy wouldn't want to make it work with you?"

"What if he wasn't the type to settle down?" Paris wondered, seeming to be talking to herself aloud now.

"It only takes one girl to change a guy," And with that last comment Rory was suddenly reminded with thoughts of Tristan last night after he had left.

She loved it when they were more 'coupley' than friendly, she wanted to be more than friends, but he wasn't the type to settle down either. What was she thinking when she decided to sleep with him that night, there life wasn't a fairy-tale; playboys don't change their ways and fall head over heels for book-worms.

* * *

At that moment across the room, Tristan looked over at Rory who was seated at a table with Paris, both were looking off into the distance, obviously deep in thought.

"Do you think I should ask Rory to the dinner?" He wondered aloud.

"Who else would you ask?" Logan asked confused.

"I dunno. I mean I could ask anyone right?"

"Conceited man; but yeah ask Rory's she'd look hot in anything," Logan looked over in Rory's direction.

"You think?" He asked quietly, feeling a pang of jealousy.

Logan didn't hear Tristan's last comment and turned back to Louise and Madeline who were folding napkins.

* * *

Rory was sprawled out on her bed; book in hand with headphones in her ears. She was lost in the world of _Wuthering Heights_ when her phone received a text message. She paused the song and picked up the message. It was from Tristan: _Wanna come over tonight?_ Rory frowned was this a booty call? She replied back with: _I'm not sure; I've got homework due on Monday._ Soon after she received the reply: _I'll be there in ten minutes, meet you on the step_. Rory smiled and put down the book, he always had a way of convincing her to do things.

Ten minutes had passed and, like clockwork, Tristan pulled up out the front. Rory was already waiting on the step with an overnight bag in hand. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hop in,"

Rory sat down in the passenger seat and began to wonder if she should have agreed to come. _What if it happens again? I mean I want sex to involve love and be like poetry and casual sex sure isn't any of that, but then again Tristan doesn't envelope the idea of love or poetry either and I've slept with him before. _She was so confused. Before she knew it they were pulling into the circular driveway of Tristan's home.

Rory entered the familiar house and followed Tristan up the stairs into his bedroom.

* * *

Tristan looked over at his bedside clock which read 2:00. He sighed he hadn't got a wink of sleep. The night had been great. Like usual, he and Rory had spent the night watching DVD's, eating ridiculous amounts of candy and finally falling asleep, well one of them had managed to carry out the former activity anyway. Tristan looked down at the girl who was fast asleep on the pillow beside him. He'd slept with plenty of girls, and never felt anything, so why then did he feel something deeper for Rory? Maybe she wasn't any girl, he had _'de-flowered'_ her, that had to mean something. Rory wasn't like most of other girls who enjoyed Tristan's company, she wouldn't just sleep with any guy, she was a girl who had probably imagined it to involve softly lit candles and classical music but instead she had settled for her bedroom. Tristan settled back into the pillow and smiled, for now he was just going to enjoy what they had. He placed his hand on her hip and smiled, suddenly his hand was touched and Rory entwined her fingers with his. Little did they know; they both fell asleep with grins from ear to ear.

Rory woke up before Tristan the next morning and has decided upon a plan of attack, if you can't beat 'em join 'em. Rory wanted to be dangerous and live life on the edge a little and not be so conservative all the time, so the moment Tristan awoke she began talking.

"Look, last night I was thinking that I should tell you what it was that was bugging me and I couldn't decide but then this morning I realized that I was overanalyzing. What we done the other night was unexpected for both of us, but I mean who says we can't go ahead with what we've already done?"

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm sorry I had to end it like this, but it's taken me ages to just post this, and I wanted to post so bad! By the way I have really big exams happening in the next few months so updates won't be as regular and I apologize in advance, but updates will be posted regularly after the exams! Sorry!

* * *

BACKGROUND OF CHARACTERS

Tristan Dugrey – Son of prominent parents in Hartford. Chilton playboy who has yet to find a girl he wishes to remain steady with, that is until he starts to notice Rory more. Rory and Tristan have been friends since the start of high school; however the friendship started to develop into a best friend type relationship as they begin their senior years. Tristan's appearance hasn't altered from that shown in _Gilmore Girls._

Rory Hayden – Daughter of prominent lawyer and trophy wife in Hartford. Rory is still quiet and remains dedicated to her studies. But instead she is more involved in the social side of school, that she in the show. Dean was never her boyfriend. Rory's appearance also has not altered from that which we are all accustomed too.

Lorelai Hayden – Mother of Rory. (Huge controversy with the description of her being 'a trophy wife') But the inclusion of this comment was necessary as it allows for Rory's home life to be more free and unwelcoming. I thought that with Lorelai being different to what readers are used to, it would allow for my story to stand out from all the other. Although I am hoping to allow her to become more involved with the story, if reviews persist.

Chris Hayden –Lawyer and Father of Rory. Spends most of his time overseas dealing with business and is not included much in my story.

Louise, Madeline and Paris – Are all per the characters in _Gilmore Girls_.

Colin, Finn and Logan – As I am an Aussie I haven't yet seen the new episodes of _Gilmore Girls_ and Colin, Finn and Logan are therefore figments of my imagination, whose personalities I have sort of created from reading other stories.

Jess and Luke – At the moment I'm not sure if they will be included in the story, but keep reading and you might find them included!

* * *

A/N: Hope this helps you all understand the characters in the story a lot better, and I apologize for the long time it took me to finally follow through with doing this. 


	4. Has Something Changed?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

A/N: Ok I said I wouldn't update too often now because of exams but this is a short chapter that I just suddenly felt like writing. Anyways thanks to LoVe23, princetongirl ,beautifulbutterfly, GGluvr1987, spinaround, eternalgorithm, cjg6, KarahBella, and frackandbonechick for reviewing. It's greatly appreciated you're the people who are making me want to continue writing!

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 4: Has Something Changed?**

Rory had left Tristan's house late in the afternoon and was now comfortably lying in her own bed again.

The two had decided that if things happened they couldn't go anything about it, it was something they would live with. And Rory was fine with that decision at the time, but as per usual she had been overanalyzing the situation ever since. She knew what Tristan was like and that was what scared her, she knew he was a player but she also knew he had a softer side; a side that actually made him care. How rarely did that side show though?

Rory sighed and attempted to fall asleep. Instead she lay there for an hour staring at her ceiling, when all of a sudden her cell phone buzzed on her dresser. She picked up her cell and read the text from Tristan: _Can you sleep? Because I can't, I miss having you here._

Rory smiled, this was one of the rare moments in her life that Tristan had actually showed her affection, but this always confused her more. Rory was a hopeless romantic and she couldn't succumb to his wants and needs all the time, even if she wanted to as well.

* * *

Tristan got out of bed andchecked his cell again. He knew from the moment he sent that text he wouldn't receive a reply from her, but he could still hope. Something had changed having her there with him last night, that made what they had seem like more than just sex. And rightfully it was more than just sex, she was his best friend, they were now just having sex on the odd occasion. Nothing had changed right? Tristan laughed out loud to himself. He had tried to tell himself that exact thing numerous times over the past few days but it never seemed to register. He was looking at Rory different now, she wasn't the same girl he had played twister with and fallen on top of and never thought anything of it. The slightest touch of her skin made him get goose bumps and seeing her gave him butterflies and he actually thought of witty remarks in the small hope that she would respond and laugh at them, making him feel less insecure about their relationship. It was ridiculous he had slept with so many girls and he had never analyzed their relationship before, maybe it was because they weren't Rory.

* * *

After school Tristan was going to Rory's house like usual. He knocked on the door and once again the maid answered, he then made his way up to her room. The door was open so he entered to find Rory, in her usual position, on her bed reading a book, with her back facing the door.

He walked up beside her and placed butterfly kisses up the side of her neck. Rory jumped slightly from fright and smiled when she saw Tristan staring down at her.

"Hey,"

"Hey," He answered back.

"So we didn't talk too much at school today, what's up?" She asked sitting up and putting the book down, after a few minutes silence.

"Nothing," He replied.

There was silence and Rory finally said.

"Well then, can you tell me what the text last night was about?"

Tristan leaned in and kissed her passionately. Before long the kiss turned into a long series of lustful kisses. Rory kissed back hungrily as he repositioned himself on top of her. The two smiled as Tristan pushed her book onto the floor.

After the two had concluded their activity, they were lying next to each other; Tristan's arm was lightly wrapped around her shoulder as the two fell asleep.

* * *

Rory wasn't so naïve as to believe that the two would develop a relationship, she hadn't thought that since it happened, so the next day when Logan approached her and asked her to the dance she of course accepted. In part to both tempt Tristan into becoming jealous and to also prove to herself that she wasn't falling in the love with the playboy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I guess short is better than nothing right? Sorry everyone. If I get a lot of reviews ill be motivated and then I might be able to get another chapter in before the end of the weekend. Actually ill make a promise if I do get a lot more reviews ill definitely update as soon as I can and the next chapter will definitely be a lot longer! 


	5. All That Was Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N: This is the result of a late Sunday night brainstorm. I hope you all enjoy it. By the way this chapter is, as you will notice, is a lot longer than my previous chapters this is my way of apologizing for the ridiculously short last chapter. Thanks too: Gilmoregirl7878, LoVe23, KarahBella, spinaround, princetongirl, GGluvr1987 – hope this isn't too much drabble, thshali – I'm flattered that you love my fic so much thankyou, cjg6, tickle582, peaje, photoboothromance. By the way I have disabled the 'only members can review' and I apologize for my ignorance but I had no idea that it even existed, oops!

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 5: All That Was Lost**

Rory had decided that it would be best if she didn't tell Tristan that she was going to dance with Logan. She didn't think that Tristan would care about Logan asking her; because of the fact that they didn't have a relationship so why would he care? Ultimately however she knew that he would be angry with her and that had been part of her plan she wanted Tristan to be jealous that she could go with somebody else even though every year since the start of school they had went to the winter formal together.

* * *

Rory arrived at school on Monday morning and parked in her usual car space, right next to Tristan's. Monday mornings were the worse, and she usually skipped class with Tristan but she had a feeling when she looked over at him in the car beside her, today wouldn't be so normal.

Rory smiled over at Tristan, like every morning and that was his cue to leave his car and enter hers. They never entered school on any daybefore the bell chimed, they sat in the car and talked everyone morning for 10 minutes, contemplating on whether to skip the first few classes or enter the school. It was their thing.

But this morning was different; Tristan slightly smiled back and exited his car. Just like every morning Rory was expecting him to enter her car but this morning he kept walking, something was definitely up. Rory opened her door and stepped out of the car.

"Tristan!" She called out.

He turned around not answering. She motioned for him to come back; she saw him roll his eyes and began walking back towards her car. Rory was becoming anxious, what had happened during the course of the weekend?

"Yeah?" He asked her rudely.

"Um, what's up?" She answered taken aback by his tone.

"Look you're not my girlfriend so stop acting like it," He replied abruptly, he then proceeded to walk off towards to Chilton doors once again.

Rory stood there silent for a few seconds, and then slowly sat back down in the driver's seat and closed the car door. On Friday they had been fine, they had sex! I mean that was a big deal right? What happened over the weekend that had made him so angry with her? Rory shook her head finally realizing why he was so mad with her, he had found out about Logan. Rory returned her keys back into the ignition and headed back towards home.

Rory knew that nobody but the hired help would be at home to ask her why she wasn't going to school. She pulled up in her driveway and stopped the car; she looked towards the front door, and decided against it, the last place she wanted to be after his outburst was in _that_ room. So she again took off down the driveway and began driving aimlessly around Hartford.

* * *

Tristan walked into school and was greeted by Finn and his latest conquest, a junior by the name of Mindy.

"Hey mate, how was your weekend?" He smiled towards his friend.

Tristan grunted and made his way over to his locker. Once at his locker he turned back towards the doors, Rory hadn't come in yet. Of course, he cared that she wasn't in here, but of course he wouldn't act like he did.

Tristan was walking towards his first class, Biology when he turned and made his way down the hall and out the Chilton entrance. Her car was gone. He made his way over to his car and got in, he sat there for a few moments thinking about what he had said to her _Look your not my girlfriend so stop acting like it_, he slammed his hand on the steering wheel, started his car and made his way towards her house.

* * *

Rory had finally found a spot on the side of the road; before she had finally stopped she had made her way into Stars Hollow to pick up some much needed coffee. All Rory had in that car were her thoughts and coffee. _Where did he get off talking to me like that? I wasn't acting like his girlfriend, well sort of…but we slept together I think I've earned the right to be a little inquisitive._

Rory's cell began ringing and she looked at the caller id: Tristan.

"Yeah?" She answered abruptly.

"Hello to you too, where are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Rory, where are you?" He repeated the question, getting angrier.

Rory relayed her whereabouts and hung up the phone. He would always do this, they would have silly fights and then he would make it up to her by sweet-talking her that was what their friendship consisted of. But not this time.

Rory saw his car pull up behind hers, he got out and made his way over to her car, sitting down in the passenger seat.

"You had no right to say that," Rory spoke first, not looking at him.

"You should have told me," He replied.

"You're not my boyfriend," She turned her head smirking at him.

"No, thank god for that,"

She flinched that had hurt. He always became like this, the heartless cold Tristan that everyone saw when it came to girls. She felt degraded that she was now receiving the same treatment as all the girls before her.

"Well what are we then Tristan? Friends with benefits, just friends or…" She trailed off; he knew what the last category was.

"Well I wouldn't consider us _friends_ so I guess that also exclude friends with benefits so I guess that leaves your last option," He looked at her with cold eyes.

Rory opened her mouth but nothing came out. She began aimlessly wringing her hands. Both knew that something had gone wrong, something had changed. If they got mad at each other due to their 'relationship' this wasn't supposed to happen, it was friends first they had agreed to just deal with whatever happened. They were just supposed to stop go back to being _just_ friends, they hadn't intended on any of this happening. No feelings that was what they had agreed upon, it would have been so much easier if they had of stuck to that agreement.

Finally Rory uttered the words, "I guess that's it then,"

Tristan nodded and opened the door, preparing to exit. Rory leaned across and grabbed on his shirt slightly. He turned back and looked at her, his eyes had softened, finally, but it was too late.

"Why did you care that Logan asked me to the dance then? If it was just about the sex Tristan, then why did you care?" Tears came to her eyes as she looked down at her lap.

They were both silent for a few moments, until finally Tristan uttered the words.

"See you later Rory," He closed the car door and walked back towards his own car.

Rory shook her head and sighed, she couldn't believe she had fallen for him, especially after that. She drove off and refused to look back at him.

* * *

Tristan was seated his car as he watched her drive off. They'd have plenty of fights, what friends haven't? But this was big; they'd never left each other on such awful terms. He had never been so harsh, and she had never been so blunt. It had taken all his might to not lean forward and take her in his arms when he saw her crying and it took all that might to resurface again as he forced himself not to drive after her and apologize. He violently hit the steering wheel for the second time that day, and shook his head, he'd blown it. He was the one who had ended whatever he and Rory had once had.

* * *

A/N: So much for not updating due to exams but for some reason I'm having major brainstorms and the great reviews also help thanks everyone! More Christmas things will happen soon, I know it started off the story that way but I wanted the drama to unfold before Christmas and the dance arrived. 


	6. Madeline's Party Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Rebecca Taylor Dress

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! Exams are finally over and now I can get back to writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 5, frankandbonechick, IloveJoeL., Hylle, jalna, KarahBella, princetongirl, photoboothromance, tickle582, soph, LoVe23, eternalgorithm, cjg6, GGluvr1987, spinaround.

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 6: Madeline's Party Disaster**

Since the fight Tristan and Rory hadn't spoken to each other, and the fact that the dance was getting closer didn't help matters, after all it had been the reason for their disastrous fight. Rory was as usual expecting Tristan to go around to her place that night and apologize, it had always happened, well until this fight. He hadn't turned up and she had waited up all night, which was the saddest thing of all, especially since she had to turn up at school the next day and pretend like nothing had happened.

The dance was getting closer and therefore so was Christmas. The dance also meant that she was going with Logan, she till wasn't sure who was going with Tristan, he had kept it pretty low-profile which surprised even Rory.

Rory was seated in her room watching TV when her cell rang. She glanced at the caller id and saw that it was Logan.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Rory, how are you?" He answered back cheerfully.

"Yeah I'm good thanks. What you up to?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Madeline's party tonight." He asked sounding almost self conscience.

Rory thought for a moment, she knew that Tristan would be there. "Yeah sure,"

"Great. Well I'll come around at get you at around 9?" He replied sounding excited.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks Logan I'll see you then," And with that Rory ended the call.

Tonight would be the first time she would have to finally face Tristan. At school it tended to be a lot easier to ignore him, he would go get his meal in the cafeteria when Rory sat down to eat and when he returned Rory suddenly needed to visit the ladies room. All their friends knew what was going on, but none would question them. Rory and Tristan always had a way of working things out with each other.

* * *

It was 9pm and Rory looked at herself in the mirror, she had on a pale pink Rebecca Taylor dress which had ribbon detail and flowed beautifully over her curves. She smiled, it wasn't dressy but it was still very casual and suitable to wear to a party. She heard the beep of a horn and looked out the window and spotted Logan's car in the driveway. Rory made her way down the staircase and out the front door. Logan was leant up against the door of his car with a long-stemmed rose in his hand. Rory smiled.

"I thought we were just going to a party," She moved over towards him as he handed her the rose, he then leant in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I still deserve the right to make my date feel special don't I?" Logan smiled as he walked around to the other side of the car opening the door for her, once she was inside, he closed the door and made his way back around to the driver's seat hopping in.

When Rory and Logan arrived at Madeline's house, Logan parked his car and they both made their way towards the house. As they entered Rory immediately spotted Tristan. Coincidently he was positioned in the foyer of the house clearing making his tongue welcome in a junior's mouth. Rory rolled her eyes and made her way towards the girls.

Madeline beamed at Rory as she made her way over to the circle.

"I can't believe Logan is here with you,"

"What's so weird about that?" Rory questioned.

"Logan doesn't usually spend too much time pining over a girl, what have you done to this boy?" Madeline laughed.

Rory just smiled and turned around to see if Tristan was still in the foyer. She couldn't believe him; he had obviously stood there just to gain her attention when she walked in. But then again, was she any better, what was her motivation for being her tonight? Making Tristan jealous, of course.

* * *

Rory had now been at the party for a few hours and was making her way towards the kitchen for another drink. Once she had grabbed her drink she made her way outside, she spotted a seat in Madeline's garden and headed for it. Rory was seated on the seat when she heard a scuffle in the grass in front of her. Before Rory could stand and look where the noise was coming from, a figure was stumbling towards her. When she noticed who it was she groaned…Tristan, but of course.

Rory was intending on ignoring him until he spoke.

"Hi,"

She looked up and replied rudely, "Hi," she sipped her drink and looked past him.

"You know you can't ignore me forever," She could tell he was drunk, but at least he wasn't slurring his words.

"I can try,"

He moved over and sat down on the seat opposite her. The light hit his face and she realized that maybe he was serious in wanting to talk, but she wasn't about to give in.

"Look Ror-"

"Tristan look I don't think trying to sort out our failed friendship is sensible right now," Rory looked out at the garden again.

"And why is that Rory?" Tristan said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Because when we've both been drinking it's not worth it,"

"Well not if you're going to be a bitch about it all," Tristan replied coldly.

"On that note I'll leave," Rory stood up and walked back inside before he could stop her.

Once Rory had entered the party again she was on a mission to find Logan, she didn't want to be here anymore, it had been an awful idea to come in the first place.

Finally after a few minutes searching she spotted Logan and smiled at him when he noticed her. He was standing with Finn, he handed Finn his drink and walked over to her.

"Hey what's up?" He asked, looking concerned after noticing the distressed look upon her face.

"Can we go?" Rory didn't hesitate in telling him why she had found him.

"Yeah, what happened?" He looked worried.

"I'll tell you in the car,"

"Sure ok let's go," He looked over to Finn and yelled out "See ya,"

The two made their way to the front door as Madeline sauntered past.

"Hey Madeline, we're going," Rory stopped her.

"Oh ok, thanks for coming you guys, see ya," Madeline replied, as she continued walking off.

* * *

It was the morning after Madeline's party and Rory had just woken up. Tristan had attempted to talk to her, but she had blown him off. Rory was still unsure if she had done the right thing by ignoring him. She looked over at her cell and noticed that it was 11am. She laughed and got up. Today was Friday and she should have been at school but tonight was also the Christmas dance, so she figured that she deserved the day off and besides she rarely took days off school.

* * *

It was now 6pm and the dance was due to start at 7pm but due to her commitment as organizer she had to be there half an hour earlier. Logan was again going to pick her up and take her to the dance; they had decided that after he dropped her off last night. Something else had also happened last night when he dropped her off. Logan and Rory had made out, something Rory wasn't expecting but didn't hate either. Rory wasn't sure if anything would happen between them, but now that Tristan and her weren't "together" as such, maybe they would have a chance. But she was still confused about her feelings for Tristan.

There was a knock at the door and since Rory was already standing in the foyer she answered the door, to be greeted by a suave looking Logan. He smiled at her and handed her another rose.

"Oh is this becoming a tradition for our dates?" She wondered, smiling up at him.

"Well let's hope we go on ten more dates and you'll have a nice bunch," Logan replied smiling back.

Rory again smiled at him and made her way out the door.

* * *

It was now 9pm and Rory still hadn't seen Tristan anywhere. Rory made her way out the front of the hall with Paris and sat down on a park bench together.

"It's nicer out here, it's so hot in there," Paris commented.

Rory didn't answer back and Paris became concerned.

"What's wrong Rory?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Rory lied, looking at her feet.

"Don't' say that tell me what's bothering you. It's Tristan isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rory replied quietly.

"Then I think we both know what you need to do Ror," Paris said knowingly.

"He won't want to talk. I ruined any chance of that happening at Madeline's party,"

"It's Tristan. He'll forgive you, just give him some time. I think that Tristan not being here shows how much it's getting to him. Tristan never misses a dance,"

Rory nodded as Paris got up and walked back inside.

Rory got her cell out of her clutch and dialed Tristan's number.

"Hello?" He answered sounding surprised.

"Hey, are you at home?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" He asked beginning to sound worried.

"Nothings wrong. I'm on my way over. We've gotta sort this out,"

"See you soon," He replied.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter this is the longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you don't mind the Logan/Rory elements but it has to happen for the story to progress. If you would like me to update please give me lots of reviews, they motivate me and I really appreciate them. 


	7. Now Or Never

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Jumanji

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter, please review. Thanks to: just hidden, KarahBella, spinaround, neigereine, shabottle, ec, Gilmoregirl7878, princetongirl, cosmopolitan, wickedshizit, kate, GGluvr1987, cjg6, photoboothromance, tickle582, Love23. I also apologize to all who may want to review this chapter, but reviewed my last chapter whilst signed in, due to the fact that I have deleted the Background of Characters as a chapter and added it to the end of Chapter 3; the system now thinks this is Chapter 7 still. So therefore those of you who reviewed my last chapter whilst signed in will be unable to do so for this chapter, due to this I will get an update out even sooner in an attempt to apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And I would like to give a special thanks to my betta Kelly, who made this chapter totally amazing thank you!

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 7: Now or Never**

Rory had left the dance and was now on her way over to Tristan's place. She was about half way there when her cell phone rang. After quickly glancing down at the caller id, she pulled the car over.

"Hey," She answered.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Logan replied.

"I just had to...uh..." Rory stopped; she couldn't think of a way to explain what she was about to do without hurting Logan's feelings.

"You're on your way over to Tristan's aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Logan," Rory replied softly.

"Its ok, I understand. I'll talk to you later." And with that last remark, Logan disconnected the call.

Rory sighed and silently kicked herself; if she doesn't fix things withTristan tonight, she will end up successfully erasing two guys from her life in a matter of hours.

* * *

Rory arrived at the DuGrey house and looked up at the prestigious home that she had so frequently visited. It was funny how a home could seem so inviting, yet pose an enormous threat to one of the longest lasting friendships of her life. Rory made her way to the front door and knocked. After what seemed like hours, the door swung open and she was greeted by a disheveled Tristan.

"Hey," He greeted her, stepping to the side in a silent invitation to come in.

Rory stepped inside and awkwardly replied "Hey." The two had been best friends for so long and had been able to talk for hours about nothing. Now, it was just a struggle to get out some simple "Heys."

"So what's up?" Tristan questioned as the two made their way into the lounge room.

Rory sat on the familiar couch that had housed their many movie nights. Wringing her hands nervously, she said "We need to sort all this out. When you didn't turn up at the dance, I figured it had something to do with our fight."

"Little presumptuous." Tristan coldly remarked.

Rory tried to conceal her frown as she realized that this wasn't going to be easy. She was too stubborn to allow him to know that he had already hurt her feelings in the first 5 minutes of her visit.

"Well then, why didn't you turn up? The infamous Mr. DuGrey never misses a dance."

"Didn't wanna go. It's as simple as that." Tristan said, staring into her blue eyes with his. Their eyes remained locked until he abruptly broke the connection by looking towards the movie that was playing. The tension between them could be cut with a knife and Rory began to feel extremely uncomfortable and stood from the couch.

"Look maybe this was a bad idea. I can tell that you aren't in the mood to talk and once you're in one of your 'moods' no one can persuade you otherwise."

She motioned to leave but was stopped when Tristan grabbed her by the arm. He spun her around until she was facing him, and she silently looked up at him as he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. All his anger seemed to have disappeared when his lips touched hers. After a moment, Rory pushed on his torso, breaking the embrace.

Wiping her hand across her mouth in disgust, she angrily said, "We fight for a whole week, I come here to try and make things better and you kiss me. What the hell Tristan? All this 'friends with benefits' stuff is what got us in this mess in the first place. I can't believe you!" Rory looked at him seething and Tristan returned her look with one of hurt and confusion.

"I just thought..." He began.

Rory sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "No Tristan, you never think, that's your problem." Giving him one last steely look, she stormed past Tristan, out of the house and into her car.

'Yep two guys in a few hours, I'm on fire.' Rory thought as she started her car and raced towards home.

* * *

In a fit of rage, Tristan ran towards the window and stared at the now empty space where Rory's car had sped off. He knew that if he didn't fix this quickly, he could possibly lose her forever. He wasn't sure as to what his feelings for Rory were, but the moment he kissed her something occurred to him. Maybe he liked her more than he realized. As he kissed her, his body melted and he could feel all his anger draining away; she was like a fresh breath of calm air to his anger-driven mood. But once she had pushed him away, he knew that he had made the worst possible thing happen. He'd stuffed up any chance of her being able to trust him with their friendship again, he had made it seem like all he wanted to do was make out and forget the real problem at hand.

Tristan couldn't believe he was openly admitting that he was severely wrong in wanting to kiss her, but he couldn't help it. All he wanted to do from the moment she entered his house was grab her in his arms and kiss her and tell her he was sorry for being such a dick lately. But he couldn't say sorry so openly, it wasn't what he did. Well, not usually, but then again kissing a girl in the middle of a heated argument wasn't exactly precedent either.

Tristan picked up his cell phone and texted Rory: 'I'm sorry. I was outta line, can we talk when you get home?'

Tristan placed his cell on the coffee table in front of him and switched the channel. He had been watching a re-run of _Jumanji_ and he couldn't stand to watch it any longer. He wasn't sure if she would respond, because even when things were normal between them she hardly ever wrote back. To his surprise, after about 30 minutes he received a text which read: 'Yeah in about an hour. You're forgiven.' Tristan smiled, he was now going to make it up to her.

* * *

About an hour later, Tristan pulled up at the gates of Rory's home. He didn't want to enter the driveway, as the rustle of the gravel would make too much noise. Instead, he ran up the manicured lawn and to the front door. He jingled the door knob, and just as he had expected, it was open. He entered the foyer and quietly made his way up the staircase. He walked down the carpeted hall and stopped at her bedroom door, which was luckily ajar. Slowly, he stepped in to see her lying on her bed, under the quilt, with a cup of coffee in her hands. Fortunately for him, her bed didn't face the door and she wouldn't notice him entering. He silently crept over to her bed, where he noticed her staring off into the distance, lost in thought.

Awkwardly Tristan whispered in her ear, "Hey."

Rory jumped and the coffee spilled over both of them. "Tristan!"

"Hey," He repeated louder this time.

Rory was wiping the coffee off her self and took notice of his own coffee stained t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Smirking, he said, "You said we could talk in an hour. So here I am."

"I didn't think you meant in the flesh." She answered, handing him a tissue to wipe the coffee from himself.

"I just wanted to say this all to your face, because I think it means more this way." He took the tissue and began wiping the excess coffee off.

After an adequate attempt, he resigned to the fact that the shirt was ruined. An awkward silence followed and Rory became impatient.

"Well?" Rory inquired.

Tristan took a seat on her bed and sighed, it was now or never. "I've been a jerk. I know that. And I really don't know why, but I do know that I messed everything up. And for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry we had to fight like 3 year olds. Growing up, you have always seemed like the sister I never had, someone who was there for me, someone I could share my secrets and all that stuff with. I also felt that I could protect you. But lately, I haven't been thinking of you as my sister. I want to be more than just friends with you. I don't know how much more than just friends, but I can't push what I feel for you to the side any longer. I think we've gotten so close over the years that now I feel the need to protect you. But lately I've been the only one hurting you, and for that I'm also sorry." Tristan stopped to let everything sink in and when Rory looked back at him expectantly, he continued.

"Everything's been such a blur lately, and I haven't been able to get a grip on the whole situation. You've always meant something to me Rory, something deep and I never want to lose you. These past few days have shown me that. You're my best friend, you always have been, and you always will be. Never, ever, have any doubts about that. I just wish we could be able to make this work. I've always wanted to be something more, but now that I've seen what it's become, I never want you to go through the pain and heartache of me being such a jerk and hurting you again."

Rory remained silent.

Tristan looked over at the quiet Rory; he cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head so that they were both looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Letting out a long sigh, she replied, "That was quite the little speech my friend. Is that it?"

Tristan smiled and softly said, "Yeah...that's all of it."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you would like me to update please give me lots of reviews, they motivate me and I really appreciate them. The chapters are also getting longer, this is now my longest ever written, that's due to all the reviews I keep receiving thanks everyone! Sorry again for the inability to review again. 


	8. Is It Over For Good?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews a big thanks particulary to: Emily, GilmoreGirl1483, TristenLover, BumpyRider, just hidden and sandy – thank you so much for you review I nearly cried from joy, it was beautiful. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. As I said in the last A/N I would update as soon as possible, so please give me lots of reviews only 8 for the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed though, keep em coming!

Also another shout out to Kelly, my life saver, thanks for fixing this chapter for me when I know your Wednesdays are full, thanks for the review also!

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 8: Is It Over For Good?**

Rory sat there staring at Tristan, who had just completed a speech worthy of an Academy Award.

"Was there something wrong with what I said?" He wondered, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"No," She answered quickly.

Surprised at her eagerness, Tristan said "Rory, I just told you everything…"

Rory stopped him before he could continue. "I feel the same way Tristan. You and I have been friends since we started school, and believe it or not I've always been jealous of the revolving door of girls than float in and out of your life. I wanted to be apart of that revolving door, damn it." She flashed him a mischievous smile and Tristan couldn't help but smirk back.

"But then I finally… we finally," she corrected herself, "got what we wanted. For so many years we've wanted to more but we held back scared that it would ruin our friendship. Which was a substantial reason to not enter into a relationship considering what has happened over the past few days, but I wanted it to last. I didn't want it to be just sex between us." Rory looked down at her crossed legs and sighed.

Tristan looked taken aback at her admission. He couldn't believe she would ever think that was how he saw their relationship. He scooted towards her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It doesn't just have to be sex Rory."

Rory looked up and asked, "What is the longest period of time you've been with a girl Tristan?"

"A month." He replied, sounding ashamed.

Rory moved out of his arms and turned to look Tristan in the eyes. In a calm, non accusing voice she said "Exactly my point Tristan. Do you want to give up 6 years of friendship for a month long fling?"

The room was silent except for the clicking of the nearby clock until finally Tristan uttered "No, of course I don't."

"Then there's your answer Tristan. I don't want to ruin what we have either; it's not going to work." Rory let out a long sigh as a defeated Tristan stood up from the bed.

"Okay." He looked down at her hoping she would look up and say that they could always try, but seeing that she wouldn't even look him in the eye, he knew it was just wishful thinking.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Rory said finally looking up to see hurt in her best friend's eyes. Hurt that she had caused.

"Yeah." He replied quietly, he turned and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Tristan entered the hallway adjacent to Rory's room, stopped and stood there for what felt like eternity. That was it. His last chance to make things work with Rory and he had finished it with a "yeah" he laughed to himself. He couldn't even fight for her. That was it, he couldn't believe it, 6 years of hoping for more and it had all ended it 5 minutes. Still feeling like he was in a trance, he walked down the stairs and out the front door, taking off towards his car.

* * *

Rory sat on her bed staring at the door that Tristan had just exited. She knew she should have gone after him, but that would have made what she had just told him totally irrelevant. It had to be like this, as much as she hated that. Rory sighed and lied back down on her bed, knowing that she would get very little sleep tonight. 

The next morning, Rory arose from a restless sleep to see a text message on her cell. She opened the message, expecting it to be from Tristan but instead saw that Logan was the sender. '_Wanna come to a concert with some of us tonight?'_ Rory smiled, he was being so nice to her lately. How could she refuse?

Logan had once again requested that he come to her house and pick her up. Rory liked this side of Logan; it was unusual to see him being so open with wanting to spend time with her. Rory was sitting in the lounge room downstairs when there was a knock at the door. She smiled, knowing whose face she would be greeted by when she opened. Once at the door, Rory quickly checked her appearance in a nearby mirror and then proceeded to open the front door. Logan was standing on her step, casually dressed, with a single red rose in hand.

"I told you this would become a tradition." He said, handing her the rose.

"Thanks, it's beautiful." She smiled back, placing the rose on a nearby table.

"Ready to go?" He inquired.

Rory nodded and the two made their way out to the car. Logan held the door open as she got in the passenger seat, and once inside she checked her cell phone to see if she had missed any calls. She frowned when she saw that she had no missed calls or messages. She had been trying to get in contact with Tristan all day. Now all she could think about was talking to him. She had to make sure things would be okay between them.

* * *

Logan parked across the street from the club and the two made their way through the busy street to meet Madeline, Louise, Colin and Finn. 

"Hey," Rory greeted everyone.

"Hey," They all replied back.

"Ready to go in?" Louise questioned the group.

The group nodded and they started walking towards the entrance of the club.

Finn quickly ran past them and playfully shouted "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

The remaining three exchanged a knowing look before running after Finn. Louise shouted "Not it!" Followed by Madeline, Logan and Rory.

"Oh, crap. Not me again!" Colin sighed in frustration and went off to catch Finn at the bar. He was too late however, and by time he made it to Finn's side, he was already on a first name basis with the bartender. Ordering a drink for himself, Colin said "This is going to be a very long night."

Rory laughed at her friends and looked up at Logan as he entwined his fingers with hers. "Do you mind if I do something?" He asked her, still standing near the entrance.

Rory shook her head, unsure of what he was about to do. To her surprise Logan leant down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I've wanted to do that ever since you opened the door." He smiled, looking uncharacteristically shy.

Rory smiled back coyly and said, "I'm glad I wasn't the only one." Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's neck pulling him down to her level, kissing him back on the lips.

As the two walked inside hand-in-hand, Rory smiled. Who cared about Tristan now? Who knew Logan was going to be so charming tonight? Logan didn't have to know that all that talk about wanting to kiss him all night had been a little white lie. She was going to have fun tonight for once, whilst Tristan was absent from the group.

* * *

Tristan awoke in a start, looking around at his strange surroundings. Everything seemed so clinical. And white. Where the hell was he? Just then, Tristan's silent question was answered as a nurse entered the room smiling at him. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked, nearing his bed with practiced ease.

"My head hurts." He replied, lifting his hand to touch his head, but he was met with the feel of a bandage.

The nurse laughed softly. "You're lucky to have made it out so easily. It could have been far worse, although I'm afraid you'll need a new car." She quickly checked his charts at the bottom of the bed and then left the room.

Tristan looked to the side of him and saw all of his belongings had been placed into a clear container. He leaned over, groaning from the pain as he did so and grabbed his cell phone. He sighed with relief as he gently laid himself back on the bed again. He was in more pain than he had first thought. Glancing across the room, he noticed a sign that read: 'IT IS STRICT POLICY THAT ALL CELL PHONES REMAIN OFF WHILE INSIDE THE HOSPITAL.' Tristan glanced around and saw that nobody was occupying the surrounding beds, so he turned his cell back on. It was at this time that the phone began beeping profusely, notifying him of a number of missed calls and text messages. He checked all of them and noticed that they all bore Rory's name. He smiled, thinking she was probably at home stressing out that she hadn't heard from him in so long.

* * *

Little did Tristan know that Rory was at that exact moment doing the complete opposite. The 6 friends were now exiting the club after seeing an unknown band by the name of Hyro playing. Rory's night was spent dancing with Logan, whom she felt comfortable with. The rest of the friends observed them as their dancing got closer and closer. Everyone was wondering the same thing, but no one said it. 

As they were exiting, a drunken Finn turned to Rory and asked the question of the night, "Where's Tristan tonight?"

"No idea, haven't heard from him," She answered, keeping her attention focused on Logan.

"Oh, fair enough then love. Well you two have a good night, we'll see you later." Finn waved them farewell, as he and Louise made their way to the car with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're gonna go now too. Louise, make sure you drive!" Colin shouted at Louise, who gave him an affirmative nod. Colin and Madeline said one last goodnight to Rory and Logan, then headed off towards Colin's car.

Logan turned to Rory and happily said, "Well then, I guess it's just you and me for tonight."

Rory frowned and said, "Actually, I have a lot of homework that I need to catch up on because I missed school yesterday."

"Rory, it's…" Logan checked his watch, "only 11pm, the nights still young. Let's go grab some coffee first, what do you say?"

"How can I say no to coffee?" She replied as they began their walk across the road to Logan's car.

* * *

Tristan had been expecting to get in contact with Rory, but her phone seemed to be out of range. So after a few tries, he decided that he was going to give up for the night and try again in the morning. 

The nurse that had entered the room a few moments before re-appeared at his side. "Mr. DuGrey, we are as of yet unable to contact any parents or next-of-kin. Would you like the hospital to call anyone to let them know you are here?"

"No, I'll be alright. I'm a big boy I can look after myself for one night." He joked smiling at the nurse.

"Very well, make sure you get a good nights rest." She smiled and then closed the door softly behind her as she left.

Tristan sighed, his parents we overseas, that wasn't a surprise and the only person he would usually call at a time like this was unreachable. Tonight would have to be one of the loneliest nights of his life. He rolled over attempting to get comfortable. After a few hours of being unable to find a way to lie without hurting some bruised section of his body, Tristan gave up. He picked up the remote that was lying next to him and turned on the television.

* * *

Rory walked into her house at around 1am with a huge smile spread across her face. She had had 4 cups of coffee with Logan and was not going to get a wink of sleep tonight. Logan had to go to work in the morning, so it was only fair that she finally let him go home. Rory made her way up upstairs quietly, not wanting to wake the hired help and entered her bedroom. She emptied the contents of her clutch onto her bed and looked at her phone in confusion. 5 missed calls from Tristan, it must have been while she was inside the club. Rory dialed the familiar number. 

"Hello?" Tristan answered whispering.

"Hey, where are you?" Rory wondered as to why he was whispering.

Tristan laughed, "I'm in the hospital."

Frantic, Rory quickly asked, "What? Why? Since when?"

Calming, almost nonchalant, he answered, "This afternoon, I was in a car accident. I don't remember much, but it was on my way home from your place."

"What hospital? I'm coming to see you."

"You can't come see me now Rory, it's really late. Don't worry about me. Just wait till the morning." He replied sounding exhausted.

"But Tristan you've had an accident and no one is there with you. I know that because I was out with everyone tonight and your mom and dad aren't in the country."

He smiled; he always liked the fact that she knew everything that was going on in his life even if they weren't on such good terms.

"I'm fine Rory." He tried once again to convince her.

"Will you tell me what hospital, please Tristan?" She begged him, taking a seat on her bed. She had been pacing her room ever since she had called him and the caffeine in her system wasn't allowing her to relax.

"Rory, it's about 1am, they aren't going to let you in. I'll call you in the morning and tell you then. Just get some sleep. Hang on, why are you up so late?" He questioned her, suddenly very curious about the night's events.

"I was at a concert with Colin, Finn, Louise, Madeline and Logan. And then Logan and I went out for coffee."

"Oh, that was nice of him." Tristan said, sounding jealous.

"It was just coffee Tristan." She assured him.

"I know. Look it's none of my business, just get to sleep okay Mary? Goodnight." He hung up the phone and sighed, she had been with Logan while he was lying in this hospital bed with nothing but her on his mind. Logan of all people! He was worse with relationships than he was.

Rory looked down at her cell and let out a long sigh; she slumped back on her bed and shook her head. Tristan only ever called her Mary when he was joking, or she had hurt him and he wanted to act like they weren't that close. He wasn't still the young boy who jokingly called her Mary anymore. He was going to find out about Logan; she wasn't going to hide it. Besides, they had agreed that they were purely friends from now on, nothing else. Yeah right, if that had been true why had Rory wished all night that the boy laughing with her across the table was Tristan. Rory rolled over on her pillow and looked out the window. It wasn't going to be easy acting like she didn't care for Tristan the way she did. It was also rude to Logan to be going out on dates with him when she was constantly thinking of somebody else.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is almost 2700 words long, by far the longest I have ever written, hope you enjoy it! Read and review for fast updates please and thank you! 


	9. This Time You Messed Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.

A/N: Hey sorry I've taken so long to post this, but sometimes real life sucks. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and Season's Greetings! Thanks to: victim of reality, lackinglime123, IloveJoeL., Sweetestdream2182, sarah, Gilmoregirl7878, just hidden, Emily, sandy, KeitaWolf, Love23, riotgirllina (thanks for adding me to your C2), princetongirl, tickle582, spinaround, BumpyRider, GGluvr1987, Jersey Jae and finnlover. Woah 16 reviews in one day I was so happy! Thanks everyone!

Thanks to Kelly, my betta, for doing a fantastic job!

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 9: This Time You Messed Up**

As the sun rose, Rory looked out her window to see a glorious morning spilling into her bedroom. Unfortunately, she herself did not feel as glorious. She had been up all night and the fatigue was starting to set in. She had been determined not to fall asleep, because she had to go see Tristan. It may be only a slight attempt to make up for her absence last night, but she also knew that he would not have been able to sleep either. It didn't feel right to give her self the satisfaction of a few hours rest while he was lying in a hospital all alone.

As Rory sat on her bed, she stared out her bedroom window wondering how Tristan was feeling. As if through some divine intervention, her cell began to ring, displaying Tristan's name on the screen. Rory answered immediately.

"Where are you?" She asked in an urgent voice.

"Well good morning to you too." Answered Tristan with a faint laugh. Rory could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Good morning, where are you?" Rory answered sounding almost insistent.

Laughing, he answered "I'm at St. Francis Care."

"I'll be there soon." Rory said hurriedly, hanging up the phone before Tristan could respond.

* * *

Rory took a shower to freshen up and made her way down the stairs to grab her morning coffee before she left. As she walked past the front door, she heard an unexpected knock at the door. She frowned at the obtrusion and opened the door where she was greeted with thin air, until she looked down at the step and saw a single red rose. Rory smiled, noticing whose trademark present it was.

"Hey." Logan said.

Rory jumped and let out a slight scream.

"Where did you come from?" Rory asked startled to see him.

Logan smirked and pointed towards her front lawn. "I was standing behind the tree over there waiting to see your reaction." He smiled a rare genuine smile and walk towards Rory.

"Well it was a very lovely surprise" Rory smiled, as she looked up into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Almost shyly, he answered, "I was hoping you'd wanna come and see a movie with me?"

"At 7 o'clock in the morning?" She laughed.

Logan returned her laugh and moved closer to her. He bent his head and slowly kissed her passionately on the lips.

"How about now?" He smiled at her.

"But I'm supposed…" Rory started.

"To say you want me to kiss you again" He finished the sentence for her, and then leaned in for another kiss, seductive smile in place.

"Logan, I …." Rory began again. Logan, however would not let up. He flashed her his best puppy dog eyes and continued with his mission.

"Please Rory?" Logan insisted "It'll be my treat." He said, trying to entice her. "Movie, lunch, and then maybe some coffee?"

"Well…" Rory was torn. Logan had become so appreciative towards and she always had fun with him. But there was Tristan to consider. How would he feel? An even bigger question: what would he do in her place? He never passed up on a chance to have some fun. Deciding to be impulsive, Rory agreed to go out with Logan, pushing all her guilty thoughts aside.

Sweetly, she said "We have to be back by eleven, I promised Tristan I would see him today, okay?"

"Sure thing." Logan grinned and grabbed her hand. "C'mon lets get going" Rory smiled as they made their way to Logan's car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan sat in his hospital bed, tired from lack of sleep, but restless from the pain that coursed through his body. It was almost nine o'clock and Rory had not shown up yet. What was going to be her excuse this time? No, he said to himself. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason; I just have to be open minded about this. After all we're starting over, so giving her the benefit of the doubt is definitely a necessity. With this thought in mind, Tristan tried to relax into the hard mattress.

A few minutes later, the nurse poked her head through the door. "Everything alright in here?"

"Yeah, thanks." Tristan replied thoughtlessly. His mind was on Rory; he couldn't help himself.

She nodded and said "Oh, by the way, the doctor said you can go home this afternoon."

"Great." replied Tristan, with a faint smile.

Rory and Logan walked into a little café and took a seat in a booth near the door.

"So, did you like the movie?" Logan asked smiling at Rory.

"Considering that _Tim Burton's Corpse Bride _was all that was on at 7.30 in the morning, yeah it was great," She teased.

"Hey, I thought it was good." Logan replied defiantly.

"You or your inner child?"

They both laughed as a waiter headed for the table. Rory glanced down at her watch and gasped at the time.

"Logan it's almost eleven, I have to go." Rory stood up from her seat, and moved out of the booth.

"Ace, he'll be fine."

"No, I told you that I had to be back by eleven." Logan looked at the waiter who was standing to the side of the table and said to him, "Can you give us a minute?"

The waiter walked off and Logan stood up from the table and put his hand on Rory's waist.

"Logan, please don't persuade me again,"

Logan looked down at her with puppy-dog eyes and she couldn't help but laugh.

Deciding to bargain with him, she said, "We'll do something tonight."

Logan smiled and waved his finger at her. "I'll hold you to that."

Rory simply smiled, kissed him on the cheek and exited the café. She was already much later than she had planned and couldn't wait to see Tristan.

* * *

After reaching St. Francis Care in record time, she walked in and headed for the reception counter.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me what room Tristan DuGrey is in?"

"Hold on I'll just check." The nurse moved to the side and started entering data into a nearby computer.

"I'm sorry Miss he was discharged about ten minutes ago."

Rory silently kicked herself, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, he's signed out here. I'm sorry," The nurse smiled apologetically and began talking to a nearby nurse.

Rory sighed and made her way out of the hospital and towards her car. Once inside, Rory flipped open her cell and dialed the familiar number. The phone rang and rang until Tristan's voice mail clicked in, "Hello you've reached Tristan, leave a message."

"Tristan it's Ror, call me back. I'm sorry" Rory sighed and hung up the phone as she started the car.

* * *

Tristan walked into the empty house and made his way into the nearby lounge room. He slowly sat down on a couch and groaned from pain as he did so. He pulled his cell from out of the pocket on his jeans and checked who the call had been from. Just as he had expected, it was Rory. Just as he turned on the television there was a persistent knocking on the front door.

"Tristan! I know you're in there!"

Tristan continued to watch the television and attempted to ignore Rory's voice.

"I'm coming in." She warned and then he heard the opening of the front door. Annoyed, he turned the television up louder as he heard Rory walking towards the lounge room.

"Tristan, I'm sorry. Please let me explain." She sat down next to him, and he gave his best attempt to move further away.

Tristan was still looking at the television when Rory got up and stood in front of his view.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." She said in a pleading voice doubled with her puppy dog pout.

"Yeah, I bet. Let me take one guess, you were with Logan weren't you?"

Rory remained silent as Tristan rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you. The one time I need you, for god's sake and you couldn't even leave your boyfriend to pick up your friend from the hospital. That's fucking low Rory." Tristan looked up at Rory with pure anger in his eyes; a look that Rory had never seen from her best friend.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rory defended herself.

"Look, I don't really give a shit what he is. Leave." He returned his glance to the television, acting as if she wasn't even there.

"Tristan, please stop I can make it up to you." Rory sat next to him and tried to grab his hand. He pulled away as if her touch burned him.

"How Rory?" Tristan looked questioningly into her eyes. He was desperate to find some sort of answer to make everything like it had been.

Rory looked down at her lap and sighed heavily. After a few more moments of silence, Tristan sighed bitterly.

"Yeah Rory, nothing. That's real good. Fantastic idea, really."

Rory took a hold of Tristan's hand, not letting him escape. " Come on smartass, just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, let go and leave." Tristan attempted to let go of Rory's hand but she held on tighter.

"There's nothing here for you Rory." He didn't even try to hide the hurt in his voice.

Rory let go of his hand and stood from the couch. Dejectedly, she made her way to the door, where she was stopped by Tristan's voice.

"We can't be friends, not after everything. This time I'm serious Ror, don't come back." Tristan looked back at the television as Rory continued to stand still. She felt ridiculous, but she wasn't ready to give up and leave just yet.

"Tristan you're really hurting me." Rory looked towards Tristan with tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Ror, this time you messed up. You wanted the whole casual sex thing to be over and now you're the one who's just being a god damn bitch about it. I thought we really might have had something, it wasn't just sex to me, you should know that. And this whole friend thing was a chance to make it up to you, and then I kept trying that's why I wanted you to see me in the hospital, but no you went off with Logan. He's the dick who started all this stuff, without him we'd be fine but you chose him Ror and that's it." Tristan was having a hard time controlling both the anger and guilt he was feeling towards Rory. He was having a hard enough time looking at her without wanting to wrap her in his arms.

"Tristan I shouldn't have to choose, you two are friends, we're all friends." She was openly crying now and wasn't even trying to hide it.

"But you do because you being with him and being with me isn't going to work. I'm not hanging around while he plays you like a fiddle and then I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces and be the caring affectionate friend at the end of it all."

"Tris-" Rory started.

Not being able to take it anymore, he said, "Ror, just leave I'm not feeling well."

Rory silently nodded and finally made her way through the door. On her way to the front door, she noticed a brightly wrapped box sitting on the table with her name. How could she have forgotten about Christmas? With everything going on, she hadn't even realized that Christmas was just days away. Sobbing even more, she ran to her car and sped away.

* * *

A/N: Hey all, maybe not the greatest chapter but I hope everyone likes it, I love a little drama. Also I apoligize for the swearing, but I thought it was needed, hope I didn't offend anyone. Lots of reviews are always a good thing (hint hint) and I'm getting more and more every chapter thanks so much everyone. Thanks for reading! 


	10. Christmas Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews, blazergrl17, GGluvr1987, finnlover, just hidden, Sarah, maggymoo21, LoVe23, taylor, Mamashirl, tickle582, riotgirlinna, RORYandTRISTANforever, spinaround, IloveJoeL., omenomy, yourlastkiss and photoboothromance. Also thanks to the reviewer who has the swirls and asterisks in her name, it won't allow me to save it on here, thank you for your review! I'd like to thank everyone who have added _Lost In You _to their Story Alerts. It's now reached over 50 and I'm so happy, I wish I could get that many reviews every chapter, how cool! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks as always to Kelly, my beta!

_**Lost In You**_

**Chapter 10: Christmas Spirit**

Rory made her way into her house as she wiped her eyes. All she and Tristan did lately was fight. After the fights, she then spent most of the night angry and upset, it was a vicious cycle.

Rory sat down on the couch and stared at the blank wall in front of her. Christmas was just days away and the usual huge flourishing Christmas tree that would be in the corner of the room was missing. Her mom and dad weren't in the country and they wouldn't be back until Christmas Eve, so it was up to Rory or the hired help to put it up this year. There wasn't much Christmas spirit in Rory to allow for her to set up the Christmas tree, so if it did get put up, it definitely would not be her doing. Rory's cell phone stared ringing, and she answered somberly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace, what's up?" Logan wondered.

"Oh nothing," Rory lied.

"How was your time with Tristan? Was he angry that you were late?"

"You could say that." She replied.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked, sounding exited about the prospect of another date.

"I'm not actually feeling too well at the moment; maybe I could take a rain check?" Rory sighed aloud; she wasn't in the mood for company now.

"Um, yeah sure." He said sounding uneasy.

"Thanks Logan, I'll talk to you later."

"Ace, are you sure that you're fine? You don't sound yourself." Logan was beginning to sound very worried.

"Positive, talk to you later." Rory hung up her cell phone and lied down on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh again, she hated lying to people, but Tristan was already harboring enough anger towards Logan. If he found out that Tristan was the reason as to why she was so upset, Logan would surely go around to Tristan's, only making matters worse.

Rory thought back to the present that she saw on the table at Tristan's. Tristan had obviously thought they were on good enough terms to have bought her a present, and they had just ruined their friendship again. Why had they ever tried to be more?

* * *

Tristan looked at the show on TV and realized that he had not taken in any of what was being said. He was too angry about the fight that he and Rory had just had. Their fights were becoming an everyday occurrence now, something that was definitely not normal. Their friendship used to involve fights that were about little things like mindless playful fights that they laughed about afterwards. Lately, the fights were becoming more serious and more frequent. Sighing, Tristan slowly got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen to get himself a drink. On the way, however, he was stopped by a present on the nearby table. Tristan leaned up against the table, stabling himself and picked up the present. He stared down at the little box, which contained a necklace and bracelet that he had bought just before his accident, when they were on good terms. Tristan walked into the kitchen holding the present, and opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke. After talking himself out of adding some rum to that coke, he walked slowly back into the lounge room and sat down on the couch.

"_So we didn't talk too much at school today, what's up?" She asked sitting up and putting the_ _book down, after a few minutes of silence._

"_Nothing." He replied._

_There was silence and Rory finally said, "Well then, can you tell me what the text last night was about?"_

_Tristan leaned in and kissed her passionately. Before long, the kiss turned into a long series of lustful kisses. Rory kissed back hungrily as he repositioned himself on top of her. The two smiled as Tristan pushed her book onto the floor._

Tristan smiled at the memory. She was so sweet and innocent, yet he loved the moments when she came out of her skin and had fun. He also loved kissing her; he loved being in her company. That was the reason why he had bought the necklace and bracelet. Any amount of money was worth seeing that smile of hers. But he wasn't making her smile anymore, Logan was. His bitter thoughts grew as he thought back to their last conversation.

"_I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." She said in a pleading voice doubled with her puppy dog pout._

"_Yeah, I bet. Let me take one guess, you were with Logan weren't you?"_

He looked at the spot next to him on the couch. She had been sitting there when the fight started. He could almost still see her sitting there, her eyes full of sadness. They were close for so many years that he couldn't imagine it any other way. Their relationship had been great until Logan moved in on his friend's girl. But she wasn't his girl; that was what he had to realize. Overcome with anger, Tristan chucked the box against a nearby wall and watched the contents spill out and land on the floor. Neither of them were worth it. It wasn't like he wasn't surrounded by crowds of people that wanted to be his friend or his next conquest. He just had to move past them; let them be happy together without him. As much as he tried to convince himself that's what he wanted, Tristan couldn't escape the voice in his head that said otherwise.

* * *

Rory woke up early Christmas morning and looked at the dreary weather visible through her window. She climbed out of bed slowly and made her way down the staircase. Her mom and dad had arrived home from France last night, but she hadn't seen them yet. Rory wasn't in the mood for company, so she had gone to bed early. As Rory moved in the lounge room, she noticed her mom and dad seated on the floor in front of the Christmas tree that must have been put up over night.

"Good morning sweetie, Merry Christmas." Lorelai greeted her.

"Morning mom." Rory looked at her father, Christopher, "Morning dad."

"Morning." Her father got up from his place on the floor and grabbed his coffee from a nearby stand.

Rory sat down on the floor, not in the mood to be enjoying Christmas after the past few day's events.

"Ok, well you can open your presents first." Lorelai handed Rory a small package with a smile on her face from ear to ear.

After the family had opened all their presents, they made their way into the dining room to eat their breakfast. Rory quickly ate her way through her cereal and made her way up to her bedroom.

Once in her room, Rory looked down at the jewelry and camera she had received from her parents. Rory had been looking forward to Christmas before all the fights and problems with Tristan had started. She made her way over to her walk-in-closet, when there was a knock at the door and Rory stopped what she was doing.

"Are you ok Ror?" Lorelai wondered as she made herself comfortable on her daughter's bed.

"Yeah mom, I'm just a bit tired that's all." Rory replied, avoiding eye contact with her mother, hoping she wouldn't notice that she was lying.

"Ok then." Lorelai said giving in, standing up from the bed and moving over to the doorway, "Come down stairs as soon as you're ready ok?"

With that, Lorelai made her way out of the room and closed the door. Rory opened her closet and looked down at one of the shelves and frowned.

* * *

Tristan had finished opening his Christmas presents and had made his way up to his room once again. His parents had quickly opened their presents and made their way out of the house to attend a Christmas brunch with friends.

Tristan lied down on his bed and placed his hands behind his head. He looked over at his desk to take note of the time, when he noticed a small box placed carefully next to his digital clock. He got off his bed slowly, still in pain, and picked up the box. He opened the box and saw the necklace and bracelet carefully replaced in the box. He sighed when he realized that one of the maids must have noticed the scattered present and brought it back up to his room. He had no one else to give this present to, so maybe he should make his way around to her place and give her the present. He was positive that she would have seen it on her way out the other day.

* * *

Rory got into the car and looked out the windshield and sighed, but looking down at the box on the passenger seat, she smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and to all you lurkers out there who keep adding this to favs and story alerts, if you get a chance please review it would mean alot to me! 


	11. Now and Then

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Vitamin C lyrics.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews really appreciated. Special thanks to: KeitaWolf, IloveJoeL., eternalgorithm, Sarah, frackboneandchick, chels, EeyoreLuvR, soccerroxmysox, just hidden, RavensWritingProphecies, loganluver, riotgirlinna, spinaround, finnlover, yourlastkiss, Valtjuh, softly descending, rockrose, shirleyytb, LoVe23, Gilmoregirl7878 and GGluvr1987.

Thanks as always to the reason all these chapters don't have mistakes, Kelly!

_**Lost In You**_

_**Chapter 11: Now and Then**_

Rory was on her way driving over to Tristan's place when she spotted a nearby coffee shop, she smiled and pulled over. She would need a pep-me-up to get through talking to Tristan after their disastrous fight the other day.

Rory walked into the coffee shop and sat down. She stared out the window next to her and reminisced back to when she had made Tristan his present.

_Rory was sitting on her bedroom floor when she looked over at the picture of herself and Tristan at a school dance in their first year of high school. Then it hit her; she knew what she was going to give Tristan this year for Christmas._

_She pulled out the photo album from underneath her bed and began pulling out pictures and smiling as she flipped through the pages remembering all their great times together. Rory got up from her place on the floor and began rummaging through her desk draws for a stick of glue. _

_Upon finding the glue, Rory then searched through her closet for an empty book, once she had found one, Rory resumed her seat back on the floor next to the photo album. Rory opened the empty book and wrote on the first page: **Now and Then**_

_It was then that Rory flipped the page and wrote the words: **Then,** at the top she then stuck a picture of herself in pre-school. Underneath she added the word: **Little Mary.**_

_Rory had overtime gathered photos of Tristan as a young boy simply for her photo album, but now they would serve a better purpose. A few hours later, Rory closed the book and smiled. The process had taken so long as she had added borders and memorable sayings to almost every page. One the very last page of the scrapbook Rory had written out the lyrics to the Vitamin C song Graduation (Friends Forever). _

"_I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same"_

_Rory knew deep down that Tristan will appreciate the song because it was the truth, but on the outside he'll act as if it's another stupid girly song. Rory then placed the book inside a box and slid it underneath her bed._

Rory looked into her coffee and smiled slightly. They'd been such good friends for so many years and they had let sex come between them, how could they have let that happen?

* * *

Tristan looked down at the pen in his hand and began to write out the note carefully, making sure he added in all the things he could never say to her face.

* * *

Rory left the coffee shop, determined to make things right again. She had run out of the shop in a daze and was now in her car heading towards Tristan's place. He had to know how she felt, they couldn't be like this. She wanted to bring in the New Year being Tristan's best friend again.

Rory pulled up outside the DuGrey and got out of the car with the box under her arm. She made her way to the front door and knocked loudly. After waiting only few moments, she was becoming impatient so she jingled the door knob. Sure enough, it was open, so Rory walked into the DuGrey mansion.

"Tristan, where are you?"

When she received no answer she made her way up the staircase and towards his room. When she heard no sound coming from inside, she entered suspiciously, what could he be doing?

"Tristan?" She asked aloud, anxious to find out where he was.

Rory walked over to his balcony and looked out to see if he was in the pool below. As she walked back in she looked on his desk to see an envelope with her name scrawled on the front. Rory picked up the envelope frowning.

Rory took a few steps back and leant up against the wall whilst looking down at the envelope and the box containing the scrapbook on the floor. She was in shock. She then leant back on the wall, and slid down. Rory looked around his room, slowly as a tear fell down her cheek.

He'd left.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last ever chapter of Lost In You. I've had a lot of fun writing it and I've enjoyed all of your lovely reviews. I really want to do a sequel, I have a lot of ideas if I do go ahead and write one. But that all depends on how this story ends, if it ends with a bang (eg. lots and lots of reviews) you'll be seeing the sequel to Lost In You very soon, otherwise it could take just a little bit longer. You know what to do! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
